


kiss kiss, fall in love

by mostlymars (mayaaa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, Sort Of, kageyama has a lot of Thoughts, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaa/pseuds/mostlymars
Summary: kageyama kisses hinata and then freaks out after realising what he's done. hinata doesn't seem to mind it all.and then it keeps happening.orthe one where kageyama and hinata kiss a lot, and kageyama isn't sure what it means.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

the first time it happens, kageyama doesn't even realise what he's doing until he's done it.

practice had ended a good two hours ago but he and hinata had stayed back to work on their quicks in hopes that daichi-san wouldn't haul them up for overworking themselves. 

it had been going well until they'd remembered that they still had homework to do, and had then begrudgingly locked up and dragged their bodies over to the clubroom to change out of their gym clothes.

here's the thing– kageyama is used to a full room, with too many bare limbs and sweaty faces to really focus on any one person. he's in the habit of keeping to himself and getting in and out quickly, not bothering to chat with anyone unlike many of his teammates, so he's not sure _what_ possesses him that day to turn around while he's changing but his eyes immediately land on hinata, who's a blur of pale skin and damp orange hair as he rushes to get his uniform on ("i can _totally_ change faster than you, kageyama!") 

and it's as he's watching him that hinata manages to get his shirt stuck around his head, face buried in the thin cotton. there's a muffled squawk before he topples forward, just in time for kageyama to grab him by the shoulders (almost getting hit in the face by a flailing arm) and tell him to "hold still, _idiot._ "

it's easy enough to figure out what went wrong; hinata had tried pulling his shirt on without unbuttoning it at the top, which was exactly the sort of thing kageyama expected from him. there was more muffled yelling as hinata tried to dislodge himself, and kageyama let out a deep sigh before saying "i said _hold still,_ just give me a second," and following up his words by tugging at the orange hair sticking up near the shirt collar. that seemed to do the job, at least, as hinata stopped moving after letting out one last whine. 

kageyama considers leaving him like this for a moment longer, he can't remember the last time he'd managed to make hinata shut up. _idiot_. he moves in closer to undo the top two buttons that are stretched over the lump he assumes is hinata's head and makes quick work of untangling the few orange strands that had got caught up in the process of hinata struggling to get out. he knows he's being unusually gentle, compared to the way he normally behaves with the other boy, as he carefully pushes the collar away and down over hinata's ears.

he gets a bit lost thinking about how soft hinata's hair is, which is probably why it takes him a second to register that hinata's face, flushed a bright red, has now been freed and is less than three inches away from his own. 

and something _really_ must have gotten into him that day, because before he even realises what he's doing, his hands have moved up to hold hinata's face, red cheeks soft (and still a bit sweaty) under his palms, and then he's moving forward _just a bit_ to press his mouth against hinata's.

it's not a very good kiss. it's not much of a kiss at all, just a barely-there brush of his lips that lasts less than a second before he's pulling back in surprise because _what the hell did he just do, oh god-_

and hinata's just staring back at him, face frozen in what seems to be surprise and a little bit of embarassment, but he doesn't look mad. 

"kageyama.. you-"

"i'm sorry!" kageyama blurts out before hinata can finish saying whatever he was about to. he's fairly sure his face is on fire, his whole _body_ is on fire, what the _hell_ was he _thinking_ , no he clearly _wasn't_ thinking–

"it's okay," hinata says, effectively putting a end to wherever kageyama's thoughts were going. he's pulled his shirt on all the way, hands reaching up to smooth the sleeves down over his shoulders, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and– wait, what?

"huh?" kageyama replies, eloquent as always.

"it's okay, it's- it's just a kiss, right?" hinata says with a shrug, looking at a spot somewhere near kageyama's shoulders. 

he seems _way_ too calm for this situation, even if the tips of his ears _are_ turning pink. 

what does that even _mean? just_ a _kiss_? kageyama had been fairly certain that neither of them had done anything of the sort before but now hinata's behaving as if he goes around getting kissed by all of his– his what? friends? kageyama isn't sure if that's how he'd describe what they are; it's barely been a year since the two had stopped raging at the mere sight of each other, but he also knows they're close in a way that goes well beyond just being teammates.

( _and,_ if kageyama is being honest with himself, he's not sure if he wants to be _just friends._ )

his confusion must show on his face because hinata, who had grabbed his things and was nearly at the door by then, shoots him another smile– small, shy in a way that hinata simply was _not_ – and says, "i didn't mind it." and then, as if it was that simple, promptly turns around and walks out the door.

and kageyama is left wondering if that means he's allowed to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this time, kageyama can't say he wasn't thinking, because, honestly, kissing hinata was the only thing he was thinking about at the time."

a month goes by (with no mention of the kiss) and despite what kageyama was expecting, things remain exactly the same– hinata goes on as if nothing has happened, and kageyama continues to lie awake at night trying not to think about what hinata's face had looked like up close, held in his own two hands.

it's becoming a bit of a problem, actually, but he's keeping his thoughts to himself because he's too much of a coward to bring it up with hinata and it's been so long that kageyama isn't even sure if there's any point in it now.

 _alright_ , he says to himself one night, _if hinata doesn't want to talk about it, they won't talk about it._

which goes..okay, for a few days. until it happens again.

and this time, kageyama can't say he wasn't thinking, because, honestly, kissing hinata was the _only_ thing he was thinking about at the time.

the sun had been close to setting as the two left the school campus after practice, walking down the road to the store, hinata's cycle rattling along by their side; they had been fresh out of meatbuns that day, so the pair had settled for some gari gari kun instead.

kageyama had rummaged through his pockets for small change to pay for both of them, and by the time he'd turned around, hinata had already managed to shove half of his popsicle into his mouth. it made him look like an idiot.

(kageyama still wanted to kiss him.)

"whah flavoh dih y'geh?" he asks around his mouthful of ice, leading kageyama out onto the street.

"grape, i think," kageyama replies, pulling the wrapper off and taking a bite, a slight frown on his face.

"leh me-" hinata stops, swallows. "-ah, let me try yours," he finishes, tongue poking out to lick his lips clean.

kageyama is used to hinata's habit of wanting a bit of everyone's food– and he'd learnt the hard way to not look away from his plate when the team ate together– which is why he doesn't bother protesting and reaches out his hand to let him have it, expecting the popsicle to be taken out of his hold.

but then hinata is leaning forward, planting his mouth right over where kageyama had bitten off the flavoured ice, and kageyama nearly loses his grip for a second.

the voice at the very back of his head is yelling _indirect kiss, indirect kiss!_ like some stupid, overexcited 7 year-old. 

and then hinata looks up at him as he takes a bite, warm, brown eyes suddenly much closer than kageyama thinks he can handle, but he can't bring himself to look away.

it's like a month's worth of remembering and daydreaming and _yearning_ all catches up to him in that one moment; before he can overthink it, he's leaning forward to bridge the gap between them, eyes fluttering shut as he presses his mouth to hinata's. neither of them move for a second till he hears– no, _feels_ hinata take a quick breath in, and then it's– it's _cold,_ and sweet, as hinata's lips part just a bit, tilting his head to kiss kageyama back with force. neither of them really seem to know what they're doing but it feels _good_ , and they go on like that for a while, the kiss significantly longer (and better) than their first; kageyama nearly forgets to breathe, not wanting it to end. 

they've fallen into a rhythm of back and forth, kisses getting less gentle and more daring until a brief touch of hinata's tongue along his mouth has kageyama pulling back with a gasp.

they stay like that, trying to catch their breath, for longer than necessary– a few seconds that stretch out like years in kageyama's head, each of which he spends frozen in place, not a thought left in his head. his lips are left tingling.

in the end, it's hinata who breaks the moment, leaning back from kageyama's face with a final (chaste) kiss and a satisfied hum. his pupils are blown out, only a thin ring of brown left to be seen. kageyama can only imagine what his own face looks like right then.

he stands there, feet firmly planted to the ground and a melted popsicle dripping down his hand, and thinks he really ought to say something at this point, but he doesn't trust himself to not screw it up. how does he say "kissing you felt as good as _setting_ , i would like to do more, _please and_ _thank you_ " without coming off as desperate? (he _is_ desperate.)

hinata, seemingly oblivious to kageyama's internal state, has already walked ahead, humming to himself as he picks up his cycle again. kageyama belatedly forces his legs to catch up.

the sun sits low in the sky, bathing everything in the sort of warmth that reminds kageyama of– well it reminds him of hinata, but that thought is too embarrassing for him to continue. it's bad enough he spends nearly all of his time thinking about sappy shit like _holding hinata's hand,_ he doesn't need his brain struggling to wax poetic about him too.

they've nearly reached the intersection where they part ways to their homes, with kageyama trying (and failing) to be discreet as he stole glances at hinata the whole way there, brain shortcutting each time he had received a small smile in return. 

his mind is finally catching up to what happened. is this just something they do now? _kiss?_ holy _shit,_ he kissed hinata and _he kissed back_ and it was _so good_ and–

"kageyama?" oh shit.

"ye-yeah?" oh shit oh shit oh shit–

"did you like it?" hinata sounds.. amused. what the _hell_ is his life–

"wasn't that obvious?" he blurts out before he can help it, hands reaching up to cover his mouth a second later.

hinata has the cheekiest smile on his face. "just making sure, _kageyama-kun,_ " he replies in a singsong voice. oh god, hinata's _teasing him_ , what the HELL is his life-

"i'll see you tomorrow, then?" the smile has grown softer. kageyama's heart clenches at the sight.

".....mn." 

_how articulate,_ the voice at the back of his head says. it's starting to sound vaguely like tsukishima. kageyama will remember to worry about that later.

and then hinata hops up onto his bicycle seat, leans in close to kiss him on the cheek ( _dear god)_ , before he shifts back to get his feet on the pedals and rides off towards his house. 

kageyama walks back home with his cheeks burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a fair amount of research on gari gari kun for this one, and am disappointed to say that the list of flavours still mystifies me- i know soda is the go-to (pretty sure it's what we see noya practically inhale in the 2nd years' flashback scene) but the rest of them are constantly switching around (and i feel like mentioning tamagoyaki or spaghetti flavoured popsicles would really steal the spotlight from all the, y'know, kissing.) 
> 
> grape and mango seem common enough but i have no idea if kageyama is the type of person who would enjoy mango lollies (but pls tell me what you think in the comments)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i will Actually try to finish writing this one because i have an outline for it and everything (pats self on the back.) next chapter should be up by the end of this week (?)


End file.
